


We Met During an Extermination

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Background Case, Battle, Character Analysis, Character Study, Chimeras, Companions, Concerts, Contracts, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fear, Feelings Realization, Fights, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Girl Saves Girl, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Independence, Killing, Living Together, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, Paranoia, Protectiveness, Regret, Serious Injuries, Slice of Life, Survival, Trouble, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Their first encounter was stunning in a demon's point-of-view, but not so much to a human.Where:A certain princess gets attracted to a unique sinner and;From friendship to love, the sinner teaches a demon a thing or two about Humanity.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Focused on world building hahahahahaha. My favorites yayayayaay~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Magne meets a sinner fighting against exterminators and crushes hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcannons for Charlie would be... She's attracted to people who can dance... I dunno. Charlie's ex boyfriend looks like he can dance. Not sure about the singing part... Hmmmm
> 
> Oh and maybe the princess would have a knack to attracting possessive/territorial people around her? That would be a thing... In most of the stories I'll be making with her... Anyways... Huh.

After the clock tower signals **0** days, God sends **Exterminators** down to Hell to trim the population. Exterminators are presumed to be angels, no matter how peculiar they look with their masks and dark theme, whose sole purpose is to eliminate any demon in their path. Generally, they act like a hive. A close-knitted group culling Hell's denizens until reaching a quota of some sort. The number of deaths are in a progressive rate to make space for those inside Purgatory.

> "♬~" Wearing a black top hat with a pink eyed leucistic texas ratsnake wrapped around it, the monarch strode towards the hive. The demon hummed a soft tune, donning a pitch black steampunk tailcoat jacket with a white high neck ruffled blouse inside and a bow above the frills out of sheer habit. The stilletos worn clicked sharply against the road, but the hive was busy killing a couple of Hell-izens to notice the incoming threat.
> 
> "ο διάβολος?!?!" The group's leader alerted the rest when the entity was several feet away. Wings flapping and weapons ready, the hive made incoherent noises towards a displeased demon. The pure born stopped humming, but there was a wide smile almost reaching red cheeks.
> 
> "I'm sorry but you folks shouldn't be here! Retreat now or face erasure." The entity spoke to the wary group in a language known to all. When only three angels retreated, the demon gave a sigh before summoning a trident. "Hard way it is."

The agreement between Hell and Heaven limits what **Angel could be qualified to be an Exterminator to be sent to Hell**. The highest title qualified would be an archangel. Any rank above archangel that dares enter Hell will be considered an attack and their lives forfeited in any _fortuitous_ events. ~~Unless sent for diplomatic concerns,~~ ~~sending a rank higher than a cherubim would breach the agreed ceasefire. Thus, a continuation of **THE WAR**.~~ Any organized team that has even one angel _higher than the rank of archangel_ will be decimated. Heaven started pushing their luck after the tenth **Cleansing**. _It was unfair how Heaven would take advantage of Hell's overpopulation to intrude in its affairs_.

> "♪~" Tearing the LED mask from a deceased exterminator, the ex-general stood at the middle of a massacre site just to check the identity of the leader. When Heaven dispatched ten Exterminator groups, this hive garnered an astounding amount of kills. The power rating of each member makes the group unique in composition. Based on experience, this would be: six (well-trained) human-turned angels, one (newly promoted) principality, three (wise) powers and ten (bloodthirsty) dominions.
> 
> "Huh." The blonde muttered, staring at a horror-filled face dangling on the trident. _Guesswork is correct._ This batch is a ruse. _At least the human-turned angels are reasonable._ They are not exterminators, more of another assassination group towards the higher-ranking demons. The noble looked up at the crimson sky. 'Is Grandfather growing desperate?'
> 
> "T-thank y-you..." The family's head, a fox demon, whimpered as he clutched his snake wife and two kittens. His right leg has a sword stabbed on it. _A month of rest will do the trick._ An entire family tossed into hell is also turning into a norm after a controversy up in Heaven. Something about **Sin** being a genetic factor. 
> 
> "You're welcome~! (No eye contact.) Onto the next!" The demon tilted the top hat for the familiar to do its work, tossing the body towards the ground. They can hear the clock tower toll eight times, alerting everyone in Hell that **Cleansing** is not quite over. The only ones who'd wander about are those wishing to end their lives, risk-takers, scavengers, curious onlookers and bored _deviants_.
> 
> "♫~" Twirling the trident, the pure born strode out of the scene before the scavengers come along and create assumptions. _Fogging the wholesome family's memories on their savior would be enough_ _._ ~~No one would ever suspect Royalty wandering around enforcing the agreement~~. The next strongest batch would be somewhere around Pentagram City, the most prosperous area in Hell in terms to manpower. It's also the demon's commonplace. 'A win-win situation.'

Under ocular inspection, exterminators look like animal hybrids with their physical anatomy and skin texture. With their large goat-like horns and aggressive nature, exterminators could easily be mistaken as demons if not for their divine weapon and halo floating above their heads. Examining these divine creatures closer, one would discover that these executioners are wearing LED screen masks to cover their expressions. The LED screens change at times, whether by emotion or from their descent, but the masks turn completely blank when murdered.

> "Whew~!" The rebellious spell-caster got off the motorbike, landing on two feet as the bike exploded onto a building. Flight is not an option and neither teleportation. Shifting to dimensions would also alert the authorities. The ideal solution to travel ~~without the prying eyes of the elders~~ would be a good old human method called **vehicle** creation.
> 
> "Hm~" No longer armed and under a time limit, the entity checked the time ~~through Hell phone~~ to be safe. The day is still young and thankfully, the twin servants wouldn't notice anything amiss.
> 
> "🎶" Singing Lilith's lullaby, the demon strolled across the district. Mom has always been an excellent songstress, a wolf in sheep's clothing. The large energy source is around the corner, cornering yet another citizen-
> 
> "?!" Eyes widening at the display, the young noble turned to see this so-called citizen fighting claw and blood for survival. It's not the usual senseless and horrific display of power, more of a **Danse Macabre**. The elegance and impact lured the aristocrat forward. Swatting the smoke away, curiosity blinds the mind as determination embeds itself in the demon's strides.
> 
> "My name's Charlie! What's your name?!" The demon yelled, hoping the sinner wouldn't leave so soon. When chaos sank back into the ground, the world revealed a slim humanoid with dark skin and white hair. **A female with the fury of a wrath.** The fighter is a newcomer in Hell, not having any affiliation to any entity in Hell. However, this isn't her first time fighting. Holding a divine weapon in hand, this sinner doesn't have enough experience to come out of battle unscratched. It's luck this lady survived. _The exterminators underestimated the fighter or maybe the fighter got the upper hand?_
> 
> "S-stay a-a-away!" The albino panted, struggling to stay awake while standing in front of the newly arrived demon. The fighter has only one eye available, the left eye replaced with an X mark for unknown reasons. The monarch took a step forward, tentative on how to handle the dying child. Clothes are unrecognizable from the onslaught of attacks. _Paranoia._ Inching closer, the aristocrat found similarity on the newbie with a moth. _Her feat is too vibrant to be considered a moth!_ The female's growling (like an alligator?) while pointing the stinger or some sort of long dagger blade (a beginner weapon?) in the wrong direction.
> 
> "I won't harm you-?!" Keeping a couple of feet apart, Charlie yelped when the albino suddenly fell forward. The demon ran forward, catching the sinner before she fell onto the ground. _Out cold._ Charlie looked around the battlefield. _This female has the courage and wits to decimate these angels compared to the fledglings down in the Sixth Circle._ The scavengers will come soon and who knows what they'll do to her? Holding the body close, Charlie decided. "Let's patch you up first~"

Based on the records from HSO (Hell Statistic Office), sinners have the most number of casualty compared to true demons. It's annoying to say the very least when the documents also state a small percentage of sinners fight back. Repentance does not work that way. Death in Hell will only lead to the void. There is no life in the state of non-existence, not even the strongest demons could survive in that place for long. Very few are created to survive the area. A blessing and a curse, entities gifted to survive this place will ultimately find Akasha..

* * *

It's the same reason why the moth must survive. One in a million, this strangely adept rebel is a gift to be treasured.

A faint blessing in this curious human-filled city resting in the outer circles of Hell..

' _Will she fall in line or burn her wings to defy authority?_ '

"..." Although hesitant, Charlie left the moth demon in a building long emptied by godfather **Paimon**. Just to be extra sure her dad won't screw this sinner over, the heir to the throne placed a spell concealing the young female sinner from fellow royalty. If fate so wishes, the sinner will come over with her newly claimed awe-filled divine spear.

"I wish I knew her name.." Removing her top hat, a large bundle of hair fell down against her shoulders and back.

"What would have happened had I stayed beside her?" The ex-diplomat ponders in the dark lobby, waiting for the leucistic snake to submit the report. Mind buzzing with the memories of this brave sinner, the Authority the female killed held the shards of the Holy Lance or what Humanity astoundingly declared the **Spear** **of Destiny**. A divine weapon that can never be stolen until killed by another, will the sinner wield it for self-interest or self-preservation?

' _If she comes over, will we do battle or have a cup of tea?_ '

"Oh Lord..." Charlotte Magne drops her hat, recognizing the signs.

"I'm crushing on a sinner!" Standing up, the blonde decides to make her mind busy by cooking some apple pie. Razzle and Dazzle would enjoy that. If she continues to think about the moth demon then... 'I'll go visit her! The feeling will surely go away.'


	2. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second meeting... Not romantic either hahaha.
> 
> Sorry. I realized friendship to lovers is a thing between these two boops.
> 
> Vaggie and Charlie fluff maybe in the next/last chapter?

**"Let's patch you up first~"**

Were the last words she heard from a demon before falling unconscious. A demon that has Pikachu cheeks with skin as white as a clown, something about her savior's attire felt familiar. She couldn't tell from where, but it's probably a bad thing.

...

"Urggh...." Waking up in an abandoned building, she didn't expect to be alone or see a grand tea party set-up in front of her. The scent of Earl Grey Tea and freshly baked deserts rose her from slumber. _Too bad her mind can ignore the demands of her stomach to determine whether this is a trap or not._

"Hmm?" Sitting up from the couch, the albino stared at the ceramic cups, goldenware and satin embroidery tablecloth. _She can almost imagine the suited demon sitting opposite of the table, raising a tea cup at her like a stereotypical noble. However, her recall is fuzzy just like how she doesn't know how she came into this building._

"What is this?" Raising her hand to grab the tiny white card beside a crimson apple _with a childish handkerchief below it_ , the female nearly kicked the table's leg down when she noticed the lack of injuries on her hand. Quickly assessing her form, the albino pinched her cheek just to believe her healed state. _This is new- Something's up._ The sinner quickly looked back up at the card and snatched it, thinking. 'Why would anyone heal someone like me?'

**An apple a day keeps Death at bay!**

"?" It looked printed had she not noticed the tiny dot of crimson ink after the exclamation point. A quote close to home, the demon that saved her wore a ton of black. _A demon that's undercover? It's the only reason why any noble or high-ranking demon would be wandering about in the day of **Cleansing**. No. That doesn't make sense._ ~~Not even Satan would walk around with those dark-winged exterminators roaming about.~~

"What do they want from me?" She found herself saying to no one in particular, placing the card close to her nose to smell the scent of apple cider. _An apple-themed demon who wears a ton of black with a clown blush._ She slipped the card in her right stocking, feeling the cold surface of the parchment. She leaned towards the table, staring at the food given.

"..." The first she did was scan the area first. Standing up, the sinner's surprised to not feel an ounce of pain. She looked around the couch to see a glowing spear beside her. _Upon touching it (because she rather have a weapon than nothing), the lance turns into a harpoon._ The last weapon she had while fighting those killers-

"Tsk!" She immediately clutched her head. _Every time she overly thinks about them angels, her head starts to ache and something akin to hatred bubbles inside her._ The instinct to **execute** roaring to life, the female took several steps back and dropped her weapon, nearly stumbling to the floor had she not held onto a nearby chair. She took a couple of deep breaths, vision blurring.

"Ha..." She blinked a couple of times before she stood back up. _Her moments of rage aren't a fun moment. The sudden blackouts in exchange of a burst of power and unlimited weapon creation won't balance her stats. The best she can do is keep it in and stay chill._ Walking around with the new weapon, the female noted the building to be eight floors high with six rooms in each. The building was clearly not a hotel, more of a museum or a vacation house. The only floors for the guest would be the sixth and the fourth while the rest of the floors have various themes. Torture, music, laboratory, observatory, meeting, etc.

**[~ NEUTRAL GROUND ~]**

"BS." She commented as she returned to the ground floor, staring at the words engraved on the plank in front of the door. Outside the building is a park of some sort where she can see a number of buildings at a distance. The place her savior placed her was covered in mist, deterring a ton of demons into entering the area. She closed the door once more, returning to the fancy tea party.

Tarts, sandwiches, cupcakes, macarons, biscuits, scones, and an apple at the center of it all. The scent of the meal is constant and unwavering. The sinner was so hungry that she can smell the sliver of magic to preserve its vitality. The female's actually hesitant whether she should act on her hunger or eat enough and save the rest for the remaining days. Enchanted deserts, her suited savior certainly offered a temptation she couldn't refuse. Sitting down on the couch, the female raised her tea cup and took a sip.

"Oh god~" She moaned at the taste of something other than alcohol entering her mouth. It's been so long since she drank and ate something decent. The vending machine giving drugs could only delay her hunger for a couple of hours, depending on the intake. Alcohol is a better substitute with how hellish her life's been trying to survive Hell, but it costs money. She grabbed a tart, taking it as a whole and felt the flavor burst into her mouth. 'Real human food! No. Better. It's better than what I remember it tasting!'

"❤" Tossing the consequence (if there are any), the albino ate like there was no tomorrow, using only two of the goldenware on the table. She couldn't recall the last time she ate, but there was no one who'd give her a free meal without an exchange. Sensing no entity around her, she could finish and then sell some of these for some greens. It took around twenty minutes for her to devour the entire thing, excluding the utensils and containers of course.

"They can cook." She said aloud, eyes widened at the revelation. Call her crazy, but the food wasn't perfect in taste. A ton of the deserts were sweeter than the norm (she learned after filling her stomach's craving) and the form of the tarts weren't exactly perfect. Some were smaller while others were extremely big. The demon wasn't a business person because what psycho would give huge servings for free? The demon also can't be poor for using and leaving a ton of expensive ware without a care in the world. However, she's not sure if her savior can indeed cook because she based her revelation on her intuition. Her instincts are rarely wrong.

'Should I search for them?' The female pondered, standing up to grab the containers. _She'll clean them before selling them while she packs the leftover sandwiches and apple for her journey._ Tightening her pink ribbon tying her hair, the sinner stared at the clear water flowing from the sink. **Free**. She placed her hands towards the water and raised both hands cupping the water to take a sip. **Clean.** _This building is too much, too suspicious._ The female started cleaning the dirty plates, biting her lower lip. 'I have to get out of here pronto.'

'A trap. This is a trap.' Is what her inner voice screamed at her as she packed everything she can carry before leaving. She doesn't know what her dark mysterious savior wants but she wants nothing to do with any more favors. In Hell, a deal is the last thing you should commit. Though Hell imposed no rules to its citizens, there is but one binding rule that all sinners must never forget: **Abide to the contracts signed**. It's the same reason why no one signs their name or perform any execution of any sort of contract on anything unless they're confident the contracts are in their favor. Once the agreement has been finalized, the entire system of Hell takes witness and ensures the deal remains. Since the demon who saved her said or gave no condition, she isn't bound to return the favor. 'A rookie mistake or an altruistic desire to help the dying?'

* * *

It's been months since she last fought the angels (who for some reason targeted her) and she is honestly tired of getting taken advantage of! _She couldn't help it when she's so damn hungry and tired!_ The albino knows she can't trust anyone in this Hellhole (because this **IS** Hell), but it's been so long since she can take a nap and have someone who showed no intention to eating, fucking, killing or using her. Her friend urgh... The girl's dead so there's not much to talk about here. To cap up the situation, she's forced to participate in this Colosseum gladiator battle to pay off her last meal. It wasn't even good. A single drumstick isn't worth dying for! The good news is she isn't alone. There are about twenty of them. _Did they all get trick by eating a single drumstick?_

"Ready, Vaggie?" A fox demon asked her, using the nickname she long got used to hearing on her time in Hell. _She doesn't really know why this fox is acting all buddy-buddy on her, but she doesn't like it. Her paranoia is further heightened when the fox was a guy. She can't trust men. Never have and never will._ They were most prone to lying and cheating. _Majority of them are pigs, taking everything for granted._

"What do you think?"' Grimacing at her situation, she summoned her harpoon from thin air, clutching it as tightly as she can. _Loud obnoxious cheers of narcissistic bored assholes at the audience seats._ Vaggie hoped whoever's watching this in their homes fucking die. She ignored the sadistic female host blabber and got ready to meet the creature she has to slay-

*Crash!

"Shit." Vaggie's eyes widened at the sight of an enormous chimera emerging from the other side. It had two heads, a lion (or is that a saber-tooth lion?) and a goat- (that's a chupacabra face), but it had another head(?) that was its tail - a snake. It destroyed the entrance which it entered, causing several of the spectators to fall off and die on the chimera's skin. _Poisonous skin?!_ Vaggie got ready to run, looking up at the enormous challenger. It was flaming red with glinting golden eyes for all three heads.

"Fuck this! I'm out!" One of the sinners, a coward, runs back to where they last entered, only to be shot by their once-lovely hostess. Vaggie looked back at the target, unsure how to destroy a thousand feet dinosaur-sized chimera. Nothing dies in Hell because: (1) regenerative properties, (2) sin, (3) God hates them, and (4) whatever screwed arrangements Satan set them up in.

"This should be illegal!" Vaggie took a step back, gritting her teeth and pushing down her dread as she watched the liger blew fire from its mouth and the goat screech some fucked-up version of a sinner getting castrated without amnesia (same sinner who doesn't have a kink on losing their penis). Covering her nose with the apple handkerchief, Vaggie felt a tingle from her weapon as the snake tail towered above them all. It's golden eyes turn to slits and the wings of the creature was let out. 'Of course **it** can fly!'

"Move!" Vaggie rushed forward, summoning a shield to step on and use as a miniature skateboard. _All life for themselves!_ Fortunate for her (but not her pseudo-allies), she narrowly avoided instant death as the creature flew and landed on their general area. _She knows a couple of them escaped instant death, only to get bitten by one of the heads._ Falling off her shield due to the sonic wave, she immediately crawled towards her harpoon and looked up just in time to see a caterpillar demon (A fat pudgy sinner) get torn into two by the two heads. 'Let me place this on my nightmare file thanks!' 

"Saw this coming." Vaggie stood up, changing to a position to throw her harpoon. She expected this, especially when most of the sinners indebted were gluts and sloths. With the flashes of cameras and sexual jeers, she clutched the handkerchief on her left as she threw the harpoon with her right. Throwing her holy spear, she didn't want to broadcast her possession of this weapon-shifting lance to the world, but her life's on the line.

"Die!" Vaggie demanded, summoning an array of weapons (the only spell she can master perfectly) from thin air and stabbed the creature with millions of whatever she can think of. Swords, spears, knives, axes, anything! The creature was just darn big and her spell isn't divine. Vaggie found herself falling to the ground when the creature stomped its foot. It's too big, a doomsday creature or something! Vaggie immediately raised the handkerchief back to her nose and summoned a shield to protect herself from the stones the damn snake tail threw at her.

SCCREEEEEEECCCCCHHH

"Who watches this anyways?!" Vaggie knelt as she quivered under her shield, wincing with the boulders thrown at her as the creature slowly reached her. The sulfur gas is getting to her, the echoing screams of the stupid goat head ain't helping and she really wished she had more holy equipment. She called back her weapon, only to peer away from her shield to see it stuck on the lion's eye. She killed one head, but that just triggered the other two. 'Great!'

" **Will this be the end?!** " The hostess asked in delight. If Vaggie wasn't trapped with boulders and used up all her magic, she would have summoned and thrown a javelin on that bitch! When Vaggie noticed her area turned dark, she slowly looked up at the circular mouth of the pissed goat-thing. Vaggie immediately threw her shield at the grabby hand and rushed farther away from the creature. She ran, aware she looked like a damn coward, with the apple handkerchief in hand. She knew it was dumb of her not to sell this handkerchief, but it's the only thing that will remind her of the delicious meal she had before leaving the empty building.

'Maybe I should have never left.' Vaggie felt doubt swirl in her head at the thought of the past. 'Maybe I should have searched for the apple demon? Maybe I wouldn't be here? Maybe I would have made a friend-?'

"!!!!!!!!" Vaggie screamed, unable to fully dodge the swipe of the chimera. Her entire left side of her body felt pain as the paw of the chimera pierced through her body. A paw of spikes with dirt and blood. Vaggie managed to create a sword, using adrenaline to push her off the paw. The creature had a skin as tough as rock, not a drop of blood as the sword was left stuck on its paw.

*Thud!

"..." Vaggie felt her body twitch unwillingly. She was numb all over, not sure if it's because of adrenaline or the poison injected to her. This creature is obviously a blackmail experiment crap. Vaggie struggled to crawl towards the rock, wishing to sit up and rest on a rock to at least get a view. Soiling the ground, Vaggie rested on the rock and clutched her arm. She breathed deep, aware she's bleeding and she also knows there's poisonous needles on her body. 'Will I die through poison, devoured whole or get ripped apart?'

" **🎶** " She can hear music playing, the music that signals the commercial break. _This was all some sick entertainment for them..._ _She lowered her eye, staring up and waiting for the chimera to make it's next move. She forgot how many sinners were tossed into this hole or care to wonder how many succumbed to death on the same cretin._ All she knows is that death's waiting for her.

"..." Vaggie found her vision blurring, curious what happens next. Demons can't die in Hell, but this creature... She saw the snake open its mouth and closed her eyes. "C-cooking me first? Well... F-fuck yu.. T-too."

**"What a shame~"** A voice echoed, an androgynous playful tone that seemingly froze time itself. **"I'm afraid disobeying the law for sheer entertainment is not a viable excuse here. Do tell my good people this will be your last episode~"**

'I-It's them...' Vaggie struggled to open her eye. That voice. That cheerful singsong voice and freezing aura. Her savior's here. _What timing_. The only question left would be: 'would they still remember me?'

"H-hey.." Vaggie coughed to let some liquid out. The poison is causing her organs to explode or somewhere along those lines. It's excruciatingly painful, but moving her body is moreso painful. She found herself curling to the side, coughing more as the screams heightened around her. 'What are they doing? Why are they here?'

"Ur..rk." Vaggie, with the agony of patience, managed to force her somewhat healed right eye open to see a ton of red. _Is that the chimera?_ Vaggie can barely see, but she knows there are people standing at a distance. One of it would be the bitchy hostess based with the squeaky noise and-

*CRACK!

* * *

"Sorry." Charlie dropped the head of the offender, listening to the catchy movie trailer song featuring her mom. _A movie isn't a movie without a song. The offender must have thought her dad would spare her for using this trick but nuh-uh. Knowing dad, he'd play around before destroy the glimmer of relief into itsy bitsy pieces._ She was being generous. Taking her and all of her administration's souls due to their breach of contract. 'If only the sinner hadn't smuggled the chimera, I wouldn't be here..?'

"You again!" Charlie blinked, surprised to see the one she stalked a week ago ~~before receiving her dad's paperwork~~. **_Lazy dad!_** _The sinner_ _doesn't look fine at all, infected by the venom and half petrified from staring at the snake's eyes. That chimera is indeed expensive with all that extra traits._ Charlie walked towards her target, removing her dirty gloves from the bloody mess.

"..." The albino's conscious(?) but she isn't speaking. It makes Charlie wonder if she should make small chat. Not like she doesn't mind a one-sided conversation, but because the sinner must want to rest right now.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you should really learn to stop attracting trouble." Charlie reached the fighter. The sinner was one of the participants? 'Too bad I don't watch these type of shows. It's so unsightly.'

"..." The sinner whispered, but it's so soft Charlie had to lean down.

"Yes?" Charlie placed both hands on her knees, hat tilting up by her familiar as she stared down at the sinner. _She doesn't know what exactly happened here, but she's starting to regret not knowing._ Charlie's been keeping this sinner out of any royalty even Overlord's radar, but it's only a matter of time before someone notices her skill. This sinner's really something. _There's something about her that's unlike the other sinners._ Demons would love to break this fighter.

"V-va...gy." The sinner croaked and Charlie's eyes widen. An exchange of names?! Charlie blushed, taken aback. _Why would this sinner exchange her name to her, a stranger?!_ Charlie stood back up and covered her mouth. 'Does she want to be my friend? Have I been too obvious on my stalking?!'

"Y-you?" When the sinner named Vaggie smiles, Charlie felt something stop in her. _What a wonderful and genuine smile!_ Just when the princess thought the infatuation is merely a phase, it comes back in full force.

"C-charlie!" Charlie found herself gasping for air, clutching her neck for air. _It hurts but it feels nice. **WHY?**_ _Something hurts in her chest. It's not like what she felt with her past lover._

'Why?' Charlie breathed through her mouth, lowering her hands from her neck. The sinner hasn't done anything to her, not even within her level of power... In yet here she was, legs trembling and heart pounding in her chest. **Danger. This sinner's a threat.** Yet she knew Vaggie wasn't. In fact, she's a low-level threat. _Love. This is what her dad was warning about. A dangerous weapon._ No. Should this even be called Love? _Love shouldn't work this way. So painful. So **awe-ful**._ Her sclera turned crimson and her coal eyes changed to gold with vertical slit pupils, staring at the dying entity. 'Why can't I understand who and what you are, Vaggie?'

"S-stay.." Vaggie finally closed her eyes, body finally going limp. Seconds turn to minutes, Charlie reverted back to her normal form. _Vaggie trusts her, a stranger. Why WHY?_ Charlie walked towards the female once more, tilting the face to see the smile still present on this albino's face. _She remembers a sinner with a lovely smile, too bad he's friends with her dad. She can't talk to her dad's friends..._ Charlie whispered: "Don't you know what sharing your name means to me?"

"You really trust me, don't you?" Charlie sighed, feeling through hardened skin. She broke the rocky surface with her nails, staring at the blood flowing down her hands. Vaggie's resting so peacefully. _This sinner trusts her._ Charlie wondered if her father experienced this conflict swirling in her mind. This thing called Love,dragging her into the realm of greed. _A selfish weakness ready to destroy both parties._ ~~_Take Vaggie back with her, but watch the albino lose the potential of growing stronger._ _Leave Vaggie alone and risk facing the sinner as an enemy._~~ _Charlie knows what she wants._ She hoped Vaggie would understand.

"I hope you won't regret this." Charlie bowed her head, low enough to press her lips against Vaggie's forehead.


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie unwittingly falls for this innocence as soon as Charlie admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna drop some hints to what's happening in the scene. *wink*

It took Vaggie a month to investigate her current sanctuary (also her savior's abode) and its hundred meter radius. Strange enough, she memorized Charlotte Magne's schedule in less than a month, two weeks maximum.

The demon who wishes to be called **Charlie** often: heads out to pick up books or antiques, redecorates the Lobby with said trinkets, drinks different types of Frappuccinos (one per day), watches TV (the ads or any channel showing a music or dance number), listens/watches to music videos/funny clips/movie trailers/specific interviews through her Hellphone and suits up to look like her dad to do his backlogs at least twice a week.

"..." Moving the furniture around, Vaggie isn't sure if she's using Charlie or vice versa. She knows her appearance certainly brightened the princess' life, watching Charlie sing when either of them cook a meal or dragging Vaggie out to the mall for a rampant shopping spree.

"♪~" Charlie's been humming the same song they heard in the Mall five days ago. _Last song_ _syndrome_. Based on the princess's facial expressions, Charlie loves hearing her opinion and whatever she recalls in her **human** past. _Emphasis on **human** since this blonde absolutely adores humanity._ Vaggie almost wish the first human Charlie indeed encounters would be ~~one of God's followers or something~~. _Wait. Scratch that. Someone open-minded and understanding. Charlie is a demon and she doubt any religious person would welcome the Princess of Hell with a smile and a cup of coffee unless they're deviants._

"So much possibilities~ I wish JKR never stops~" Charlie sighed, lying on a comfy armchair (near the dusty fireplace) as the blonde read the latest **Harry Potter** book for the thirtieth time. "Now that I think about it. Why is there so little books being circulated here when everyone has the freedom of expression?! (Charlie waves her book, staring at the ceiling.) It's always a spell book or an inventive porn magazine or even a weird ideological bible thingy!"

"They also make cooking books." Vaggie smiled at the drama queen, setting a weird potted plant on a table side. It's funny how protective Lucifer is of his daughter, but also understandable because Charlie's so... She's a ball of joy, always looking at the positive side of things, constantly seeking to help sinners who don't deserve such aid. _Maybe that's why she hasn't left yet._ Being with Charlie is **unique**. Charlie's also the one who made her realize how good she is at dancing. 'Who knew?'

"For your information, cannibals are not the only ones who live in Hell. There are also vegans, vegetarians, paleo..." Charlie rambles whatever she learned from her uncle **Beelzebub**. Charlie has a ton of uncles (as expected from the blonde being Lucifer's kid) and godfathers that all agreed to be a part of Charlie's protection squad based on the limited information they offered her.

> Vaggie tried her best to repair the image of Humanity (in short, the image of sinners in the eyes of Charlie), but left some idle. Some facts left idle are: (1)Humans always being forgiven by God, (2)Humans are dumb and treacherous partners, (3)Humans are almost always pigs when it's about power, entertainment and sex, (4)Human schools are like Hell schools but worse, or (5)Humans are judgmental like God _._ The Humanity she recalls **are indeed** a race of brutal douche bags soaked in narcissism and sick thoughts. There are very few who are different from this description and they're female most of the time.

"Even a re-translation of a novel or a language book would suffice! Why does Humanity have to have so many different languages?! (Charlie tossed the book to the table, having it land nearly at the edge.) Aahhhh~ I'm only good at English and it's because I mastered Latin for Contracts-!? Oh~!" Charlie spoke up, causing a sound similar to a balloon inflating, sitting up to face her. "Why don't you make a dancing book? I bet it would sell thousands, Vaggie~!"

"Dancing is best taught through physical contact, hun." Vaggie chuckled as she heard the deflation of a balloon at the same time Charlie flopped back on the chair. Another thing to note from the princess is the endless array of sound effects. There has never been an instance where Charlie managed to sneak behind her or keep a surprise. It was one of Charlie' cute traits, being such a pure cinnamon roll.

"Fair point." Charlie sat back up again, looking around her seat at her teenage(?) collection. Vaggie learned the books were found in the dumpsters, graveyards, alleyways, clinics, waiting areas, etc. _Charlie doesn't mind if Vaggie rearranges them or moves them to another area, as long as she doesn't throw it out._ Vaggie remembered seeing Charlie reading in the library but they're filled with symbols.

"Ah~" Charlie stood up, stretching her arms and cue the _snap, crack and pop_ sounds. "I'd rather learn from the **best** than from a bunch of books."

"Excuse me?" Vaggie looked at Charlie who froze. Vaggie smirked when Charlie looked away, "Say that again?"

"IsaidHungerGamesisoneofthe **best** bookseriesI'veread!" Charlie said without pause, holding her hair to cover her face.

"I thought it was Percy Jackson?" Vaggie walked towards Charlie's area, amused when Charlie let out a squeak. 'Cute!'

"Every book with happy endings and **strong** characters are epic!" Charlie declared, Pikachu cheeks burning bright, taking a step back. Vaggie covered her mouth with one hand, trying not to snicker at the flustered demon flailing her arms. "Oh golly! Is it hot in here? Let's go out! Let's do something~! Let's be productive!"

"Pfft. Sure." Vaggie smiled as Charlie stopped flailing like a fish. She walked towards the door, taking another look at the lobby she cleaned. _It's no longer messy, but it still has this feeling of abandonment. A good cover-up in case some bastard decides to enter and search for either her or Charlie._ "Where are we going this time?"

"Velvet's concert! (Charlie then started mulling over the topic.) She's an overlord I think? I don't know how you guys become an overlord but..." Charlie grabbed a jacket, wearing it first before placing her top hat on her head. "She's a 'trendy' one.. _they_ say? Maybe that explains why she has a ton of selfies online?"

"Hold up!" Vaggie pushed Charlie back before they exit the house. "You can't go there looking like that!"

"Why not?" Charlie looked like the splitting image of her dad, excluding her eyelashes, long blonde hair and subtle feminine features. If they hadn't visited the mall, Charlie wouldn't have a nightgown or the classic lingerie _considering Charlie refuses to go back to the Castle yet._

"They'll mistaken you as your dad!" Vaggie shortened the distance, removing the huge cloak. Vaggie didn't like it. She didn't like the fact this innocent cinnamon roll keeps role-playing as her dad every time they go out. Sure demons stay away from them, but what about **Charlie**?

"I don't see any problem with that." Charlie doesn't get her at all. _Damn her uncles and overprotective father!_ Charlie doesn't understand how wrong it is to **not be** yourself. _How would she make friends?_ This blonde keeps thinking of accomplishments and goals, but never a change in self.

"Because!" Vaggie bit her lower lip, thinking of a good excuse. Charlie has to grow out of her father's shadow. She has to get out and have the world know she exists. Give **Charlie Magne** a personality instead of a dead title and dumb rumors-

"We're going to a concert. A human-based concert." Vaggie explained, watching doe eyes look at her in wonder. "Human concerts are like informal.. Parties but with loud music! No one gives a damn about titles and power there!"

"Wow!" Charlie gasped, stars in her eyes. Vaggie feels kinda bad, but she isn't lying. _The concerts she recalls back when she was alive was rather crowded._ It'll do good if Charlie learns to act as herself than whatever she's doing before they met. Charlie placed both hands on her cheeks, sparks of lighting bursting from above her head. "So this is one huge get-together?!"

"Uh.... Usually, concerts are hosted to promote a song or get people together for reasons..." Vaggie knows that's what concerts do. She remembers seeing a concert before, but it's a blurry memory. Concerts are pretty recent, as early as the 1950s? "Maybe Velvet has something to advertise?"

"Sounds right. I think I remember Mom holding something like a concert! Singing to a crowd to uplift morale with her songs or is that to advance sin? (Charlie hummed.) Anyways, I'm always left with my dad because concerts tend to get bloody. Photoshoots are safer." Charlie dusts her hat, looking inside it. _Vaggie turned quiet, curious how the concerts turn bloody._ She looks back at Vaggie, beaming. "You're right! I'm going there with you because I want to! Not because of Hell or anyone but because I can!"

"That's the spirit-?" Vaggie stared at Charlie as the demon made the top hat bigger and performed a waving motion to change her appearance... A tight fitting black tuxedo, making Charlie even more androgynous if not for her hair and eyelashes.

"S-stop! Stop!" Vaggie blushed, feeling really hot inside. She unbuttons the demon's shirt, trying not look up.

"What now?" Charlie asked, getting dragged by her friend into the elevator. She allows Vaggie to unbutton her clothes, curious about the female's action.

"Too formal! You don't have to be so formal there. You'll stick out." Vaggie glared at the binder, feeling animosity with this contraption for some reason. "Also, don't wear this. Doesn't it hurt?"

"No..?" Charlie walked out of the elevator, following Vaggie into her room.

*Ding!

"If there's no theme and there's going to be a huge crowd, shouldn't I look like a princess?" Charlie enters her bedroom, watching the pink ribbon on the albino's hair. "I don't want to hurt my mom's reputation."

"Charlie. Listen to me." Vaggie opened the closet, turning around to face the worried female. "I'm going to be honest with you with this..."

In Hell, no one gives a fuck." Vaggie admitted, surprising the blonde. "Now then, do you want to be known as Princess Charlotte, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, or do you want to be known as Charlie, the girl who loves rainbows and puppies?"

"The latter!" Charlie admitted and Vaggie smiled at her conviction. Vaggie took a step back so Charlie could choose. "First impressions... What to do to set up first impression?"

"No one gives a fuck remember?" Vaggie reminded the female, looking away when Charlie starts disrobing beside her. Vaggie walks a couple steps away, staring at the bed and not think of dirty thoughts.

* * *

"Right.." Charlie continued staring at her clothes. Usually, her servants make her choose what attire to wear in a special occasion. Now that she's all by herself, she just grabs the first color and shape that comes to mind. 'But this is special day. A date! I'm going to have a date with Vaggie!'

'Calm down. It's not like she'll make a contract with a god to assassinate me?' Now wearing only the white cotton panties and bra Vaggie bought for her during their last shopping spree, Charlie wanted this **date** to be perfect. She isn't usually the one planning the dates, initiating and keeping the relationship is her thing but her planning skills before and during the course of the relationship needs some work.

'Act cool. You have to simply be decent.' Charlie grabbed a lovely pink mess and a white shirt. 'You haven't even reached the site, silly! Don't act like the world is going to end!'

'Or maybe it would.' Charlie quickly looks at Vaggie, wanting to match with her. _Vaggie's staring at the pictures hung on her wall._ Charlie already takes a deep breath. She's wearing a white shirt and a customized red mess. Matching trend clothes usually help keep them together ~~as well as the fact they're a thing in the eyes of many~~. Charlie needs to wear something that makes her young too, not dad-like. No no no! The last thing she wants Vaggie to fall for dad traits. 'Dad is too famous already.'

'Hmm...' Charlie grabbed a crimson knee-high flared skirt. _Don't want to look conservative haha..._ **No!** Charlie already wore it when she realized. _She does look old, doesn't she?!_ Charlie glanced back to see Vaggie already staring at her. She's covering her mouth from _SHAME_ perhaps???

'Gotta fix this! I must do something! Think me!' Charlie quickly looked back before her best friend notice, searching for something to fix the problem. She grabs a belt, tucking in her shirt and placing a belt to make the skirt go up. _There! It's above knee level._ Charlie was ready to face Vaggie and go on their way but she saw her bare legs. 'What if someone bites me?!'

"To be extra safe." Charlie grabbed blade and bullet repellent black stockings that will cover her pale legs, walking towards the bed to sit down as she tugged it on her. It's not weird. Vaggie wore stockings too! Charlie then went to her shoe collection, searching for non-lethal shoes.

'This works?' Charlie grabs flats (doll shoes?), shoes that cover her feet but no blades or sharp edges. Finally, Charlie opened her accessory closet. Charlie moved through the jewelry and weapons, searching for something simple and effectively common. A rose thorn scrunchie! It's a scrunchie made out of rose thorns. 'My lucky romance charm!'

  
"Ready?" Vaggie called out as Charlie tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Ready!" Charlie turned to face Vaggie, confident she will not screw this date Vaggie-may-or-may-not-acknowledge. Charlie walked alongside Vaggie, holding the albino's hand as they walked down the stairs and towards the outside world.

"I-I'm sorry I don't have a car ready..." Charlie lied. As much as this is a sudden act of asking her crush, Charlie has no intention to calling any of her servants. Since she plans on doing this without her father's permission (and the fact her dad might torture Vaggie), she can't ask Razzle and Dazzle to drive them there. She also can't summon her familiar because her energy might alert possible enemies to the Royal Family.

"It's fine. I like walking." Vaggie smiled back. _Charlie tries not to be giddy as they both held hands on the entire trip._ So here they are, two ordinary demons walking out to check on this famous concert everyone is dying to see.

...

Literally. Charlie is at the gates and there are a ton of demons dying at the entrance. She squints, curious why so many are dying at the entrance. She soon spotted the source.

"Get ready to run." Charlie smiled, finding this Overlord very cute. To have battery-charged security at the entrance to test the audience. "If someone holds you, yank your leg off! We have a minute to make it out there before we get drizzled with lasers!"

"Wwhaaat?!" Vaggie screamed in joy(?!), muted by the loud Gatling guns.

*¡!¡¡!!¡¡¡!!!¡¡¡¡!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!¡¡¡¡!!!!¡¡¡!!!¡¡!!¡!¡*

"♪~!" Charlie thought they could get over the wall under 30 seconds, mowing down the piled bodies to run up the wall to get over it through sheer acceleration. Vaggie summoned a sword to reflect the projectiles thrown their way.

"Almost there!" Charlie zipped passed a giant as it tumbled down behind them, summoning her trident with a bag of gold and other jewelries sinners love so much. She threw it against a holographic screen. It fizzles and cackles with electricity.

**Yellow shifts to green**. It acknowledged the currency. The wall creates an opening, willing to take two entities. It's a free-for-all but the hole is too small and so high up. _Wait a minute!_ A timer starts before it closes. **30 Seconds.**

"What greed!" Charlie gasped as Vaggie summoned a machine gun to blast those demons who saw Charlie pull out money from thin air.

"This is Hell, C!" Vaggie threw the empty gun at a salivating freak, summoning a harpoon to throw at a camera constantly flashing lights at the scene.

"We gotta get there first!" Charlie tugged Vaggie to avoid a ray blasted from a giant machine. Charlie looked at Vaggie then at the hole, calculating the necessary force for the throw.

"Sorry Vag!" Charlie yelled as she twirled Vaggie in hand, getting ready for the great throw. "I'll catch up! Promise!!!"

"WhhhHYYYYYY?!" Vaggie screamed as Charlie launched her towards the wall. Right in the hole! _**19** **seconds.**_ Charlie was ready to jump and follow until a huge hand(?) smacked her several meters to the right.

*¡¡¡¡!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!¡¡¡¡!!!!*

"Tsk!" Charlie went straight to someone's mouth. **_15 seconds_.** Her weapon materialized from the outside world, slamming down and tearing through the enormous giant's throat to return to its owner. Grabbing her trident tight, Charlie used her free hand to pierce through skin. She flicked her trident to rip a vertical slice so it'll be easier to get out of this mess.

"G-gah!" Charlie gasped, kicking herself out from the mucus and blood around her. _**10 seconds.**_ Charlie staggered up, having the giant's blood spurt into the air, wiping her face clean with her mess.

"5 seconds.." Charlie looked up at the small opening that conveniently opened for her. Charlie ran forward, avoiding the bullets as well as throwing her trident when a demon was about to slid in her hole, and jumped to grab onto the hole. She actually slammed on the wall since this wasn't estimated, but Charlie managed to hang on at the edge.

"!!!!" Charlie slid in, changing position to avoid burning her face off at the surface, travelling in some sort of tube(?) that goes zigzag. Had she and Vaggie eaten something earlier, she would be sure they would have both puked at the acceleration.

*THUD!

"!?" Charlie finally reached the final destination, launched out of the tube and into the air. Her eyes widen, gazing down at the so-called concert from above. A decent number, around a hundred, of demons. There is a stage with a number of equipment. Table with refreshments and several merchandise being presented on the side. And then... _Charlie starts falling down, back to the ground._ 'What a nice theme. Gothic Lolita with some Cyberpunk overall!'

"Charlie!" Vaggie called out and Charlie looked down in time for Vaggie to catch her. Charlie blushed, wiping her blood-mucus covered bang as her friend held her bridal style.

"What happened to you?" Vaggie scrunched her nose and Charlie gave a hesitant laugh.

"Someone tried to eat me!" In the inside, Charlie's screaming at herself. She should have lied! Who would want to kiss someone who recently entered someone's throat?! 'It's time to say goodbye to kissing in this date night.'

"Okay..." Vaggie dropped her down carefully, holding Charlie's hand in hers. "Let's go to the bathroom. We can try to clean some of the gunk off."

"T-thanks." Charlie smiled back, following Vaggie. She then looks around, scanning the crowd. Charlie feels both amazed and curious. Not a single one looked at her. In fact, she's never seen demons looking this happy before.

"This is so cool!" Charlie told Vaggie as they entered the elegant bathroom. Charlie ran forward, twirling with her arms up in the air. "People are happy here even if there's no fighting, smoking o-or anything sinful!"

"That's because this territory are governed by the **triple V**. **VVV**? **V3**? I forgot what they're known for." Vaggie watched Charlie jumped towards the washroom counter and sit in the sink. Vaggie fills a bucket as Charlie cleans her hands and feet. "All three of them are Overlords."

"One of them is tech-savy based on the rampant cameras and solid holograms." Charlie hummed, closing her eyes when Vaggie dumped a bucket on her head. Wiping her eyes, Charlie looked at the mirror. "The other one likes cutesy stuff!"

"Cutesy? More like creepy." Vaggie huffed, filling the bucket again.

"I don't know the other Overlord's contribution but~" Charlie squeezed her hair. "They might be the reason why so many know about this Concert! I'm confident the one who set up the cutey theme is Velvet!"

"You demons have a weird notion of cute." Vaggie joked and placed a final bucket over Charlie. The albino looked out as Charlie wring her skirt and mess of extra liquid. "But this feels more of a Private Concert."

"Like VIP?" When Charlie thinks of VIP, the first thing that comes to mind is her dad... And Asmo- Oh. Bad thoughts. Charlie shakes her head, standing up and snapping her fingers to let some ol' wind spirits dry her up. Charlie stepped out and jumped down to the floor.

"I think this is more of a trap? They want to lure someone but what?" Vaggie scratched her elbow. In their whole month of being together, Charlie noticed Vaggie is always paranoid. The albino can't seem to relax unless she's absolutely sure there's no sign of threat.

"High-ranking demons are like that!" Charlie summons a random floral perfume, spraying it on her. _Daisy?_ Charlie then walked towards Vaggie to give her friend (hopefully future lover) with a hug on the back. "Relax Vaggie! I'm sure it's not for us! Come on!"

"Let's go and get ready for the concert!" Charlie loosens her grip and pushed Vaggie with her towards the Concert area. Her smiles goes wider as she looked up at the sky. Whoever Velvet befriended must be strong, capable of creating and maintaining this pocket reality within Hell. This is real stuff since the sky features not the crimson but a deep blue with glitter.

* * *

"That's how the night sky looks back on Earth." Vaggie commented when Charlie stopped to look up at the view. This time, she was the one who guided Charlie back to the crowd. She also placed it upon herself to carefully check and select the snacks they'll get. She's honestly relieved that Charlie managed to get in before the **30 seconds** mark. A cute Tamagochi-looking demon told her. Charlie was kind of right to presume someone's handling security, the other Overlord is focused on the entertainment while the last one focused on gathering an audience. This made the albino think hard: 'What are they doing this for?'

"This is going to be so amazing~!" Charlie finally looked down at her, looking like a kid who got her favorite toy. There was an orchestra already being played in the background, few minutes before the main event. Charlie spun again, so very happy to be in this simply event. _It makes Vaggie's heart bleed for this sheltered princess._ Charlie sang. "So we get to cheer and sing along~?"

"That's right." Vaggie smiled, having her hands full with the snacks given for them.

" **Τ̴͚̲͆̌́͛͘͝ό̶̡̘̭̺̦͇͎͒̈́͋͋̈́͘̕σ̷̧̙̬̹͖̖͓̆ο̸̟͚͎̆͂̉̐̓͠ ̶̜̲̌̾͋̈́̄χ̶̨̘̦͇̳̯̰͑͐α̵̧̼͚̬̾̓͌̒̇͐͝ρ̷̪̲͙̼̐̃̃͐͂͘ο̷̨͇͌́̈ύ̶̼͈͕͖͛͒͊̌͂̏μ̵̡̨̨̣̼͑̕ε̷͓͙͗̔̈́̽̽͝ν̵̙̻̖̜̹̥̓͒ο̶̛͉̖͉̄̈́ς̸̼̗̥̼̓̂̅͗~!** " Charlie placed her hands on her cheeks, making another cute squeal at the end of her sentence. "~↿★⇂~"

'I should probably learn that language...' Vaggie thought, mimicking her date-er friend! Friendly date! Vaggie blushed, realizing what this meant. 'W-what if we are in a date?!'

"H-hey Charlie." Vaggie said, offering Charlie a cinnamon bun. Charlie dropped her hand and grabbed the pastry, smiling so wide it must hurt right? Vaggie asked, hoping she doesn't make a fool out of herself. "I-Is this a...A date?"

"?!" Charlie recently tore her bread with her mouth, looking at Vaggie with those amazing eyes. Charlie chomped on her meal, swallowing and refusing to look into her eyes. "I... it...canbeifyouwant?"

"Say that again." Vaggie took a bite of her cinnamon bun, feeling a lot better now that she's seeing Charlie's embarrassed state. Her cheeks are glowing red, but Vaggie isn't sure if she's blushing with how Charlie covered her ears with her long hair.

"I̶̧̡̛̬͈͑͛̒͐ ̸̧̩͑̈͐̌͘͘w̵̡̑ą̵̤̋̈́ǹ̴̛̙͗͌̄̑͜͠t̷͕̠͔̠̘̱̒̒ͅ ̶̘̇͆̓̓į̷̞̝̎̐̈́͂t̵̞̘̦̽̌ͅ ̶̩̻̮͖̇̑̔t̵̛͇͌̒ò̷̤̹̤̬̖͇̱͋͠ ̵̧͖̝̘̩̆̈́͜ͅb̷͕͙̓̏̈́e̸̙̻̤͌̇ͅ!̵̢̲̔ͅ" Charlie confessed before pursing her lips to a thin line. She ducked her head with her face really heated up in embarrassment. Vaggie doesn't know what Charlie said, but judging from her shy posture, it is.

"... O-oh." Vaggie took a while to process that, feeling flattered and happy Charlie found her to be a decent... companion. **Wait**. Didn't Charlie confess to watching over her during her time on Hell? Does that mean Charlie liked her from the very beginning- Vaggie grabbed a bottle of hot chocolate, taking a sip. She cleared her throat, eyeing the blonde. "Great."

"R-really?" Charlie looked up at her, eyes glowing like embers. "You aren't mad?"

"No. I... Like you too." Vaggie felt the words flow out of her mouth, honey pouring down her uncertain heart. She likes Charlie. She really did. Someone she actually trusted and wanted to protect in this dangerous world and vice versa. She can't recall her past, but she has a feeling her life in Hell is better on Earth.

"Does that mean...?" Charlie's fuming like a kettle. Puffs of smoke coming out from her ears as her face is still beet red-er pink.

"Let's start as friends first!" Vaggie waved her hands, accidentally tossing her cinnamon bun towards a snail. _The snail didn't mind eating it._ Vaggie watched those eyes lose its luster and added. "Let's take _this_ slowly. Get to know each other before being you-know-what!"

"N-nice plan." Charlie agreed, taking the entire cinnamon bun in her mouth. She looked like a squirrel, raising her hand to give a thumbs-up. "les do dot!"

"Yup." Vaggie pulled out the Gothic fan in their fanbag, fanning herself. Standing beside Charlie (the girl looking more like a hamster as she munched), Vaggie asked as she pulled out the glow stick for Charlie. "Here you go."

"Tonks." Charlie grabbed the glow sticks, giving a funny smile with her cinnamon bun-filled mouth.

"No probs." Vaggie should really stop smiling so much. It's tiring to the face but how can someone not smile when you're beside someone as bubbly as Charlie?

" **Let's start the party!** " Someone's voice echoed.

"That's..." Vaggie looked at the female on stage. A petite woman wearing pigtails. The long-haired female wore a bizarre dress with pink and white striped long arm sleeves. This female screams cute and creepy at the same time, more on creepy when she gave a wide smile (not a human smile with how it managed to go passed the cheeks).

"Velvet." Charlie said in awe. Vaggie glanced at Charlie who has stars in her eyes. She must be attracted to the colorful lights and white mist slowly filling the stadium. "She's so pretty~"

"Not as cute as you." Vaggie let it slip and Charlie turned to a lovely pink. Vaggie coughed, looking back at the concert. "Crack your glow stick. It's going to start."

"R-right." Charlie muttered, cracking the sticks. Vaggie looked back when Velvet started singing, observing Charlie.

'Would this work?' Vaggie wondered, watching Charlie get lost to emotions again. The song Velvet chose wasn't romantic, more about herself than anything. It gave Vaggie enough time to check around this auspicious area.

> Cameras hidden in plain sight except the female's bathroom (What a surprise). A ton of beauty and porn products with secret codes to obtain a stripper (a raven demon did this). The area is stationed in a garden right beside a grand mansion-castle-whatever-this-place is several feet away from them.

"..." Vaggie looked back to see the female Overlord sing with her henchmen-are they men? 'Are they even demons or familiars?'

'Maybe there is nothing to worry about.' Vaggie mused as Charlie unconsciously grabbed her hand. 'Maybe I am being overlypara-'

*BANG!*

"Damn it." Vaggie cursed herself for jinxing, turning around to see darkness- Vaggie can't make **it** out but whoever wanted to crash the concert is **strong**. _This must be one of those Overlord Skirmish!_

"Time to go." Vaggie tugged Charlie to come with her towards the bathroom while everyone around them looked around in worry.

"But we just finished the third song!" Charlie shouted back, trying to make out whatever Velvet's saying to the intruder. Charlie cried. "Hey! I think I know that guy!"

"We gotta go, C!" Vaggie stopped as a gigantic portal appeared to summon a pitch black tentacle. "Shit."

"Wha-Oh!" Charlie also stared at the gigantic tendril almost smashing at them as it destroyed a number of stalls. Charlie summoned her trident as the area started burning. "Let's."

"Thank god!" Vaggie watched Charlie rip a portal with her trident, quickly getting in for safety. She looked at the smoke and projectiles flown into the night sky of the pocket dimension, listening to the screams and is that manic laughter?

*Zip!

"Sleep time!" Charlie chirped, exhausted. _Back in the hotel as if they've never left_. She hummed. "♪~"

'I can get used to this...right?' Vaggie stared at the stitched rip they came from before following Charlie, listening to the chorus of the third song Charlie sang cheerfully.

" _Video killed the Radiostar~⋆!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest. I feel like Vaggie would be the one who takes things steady. There must be a reason why Vaggie doesn't trust guys and willing to immediately fight in spite of how harmless the demon looks (Niffty lifting Charlie). Vaggie is... paranoid!
> 
> I'd like to believe her protectiveness with Charlie is just one facet of her entity. Charlie's naivety is what makes Vaggie trust her, in spite of Charlie's unknown power level, because Charlie simply places Violence as the last resort.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Lucifer is buzy dadder so Charlie gotta substitute. Make sense yess?


End file.
